Conventional container identifying devices of this type have been widely used in medicine issuing devices, for example, and have had the following configuration.
A conventional medicine issuing device comprised a cassette in which are loaded a plurality of tubular medicine containers provided with identifying marks on the outer peripheral face, a container removal head for taking medicine containers out of this cassette, and a placement component for placing in a tray the medicine containers taken out by this container removal head (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).